Xord (Xenoblade Series)
Category:Xenoblade Xord (English dub: /ˈzɔːrd/) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. As Mysterious Face, he is the second Faced Mechon that Shulk meets and is the first Mechon to talk in the game. Xord features the ability to transform into a bulky jet, similar to Metal Face. Story Juju's abduction Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord, however he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the tentacled Mechon M71 and defeating it, Xord appears as Mysterious Face, unimpressed with the child who Metal Face described as "a beast". He then attacks, and easily defeats Shulk and the others. Just as his victory seems certain, he abducts Juju and flies away for reasons unknown (although they seem to have something to do with his power lines shifting from red to blue, which cause him a significant amount of barely-concealed distress). As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Rescuing Juju Xord does not reappear until the party reaches the bottom-most level of the Ether Minebeneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defence Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord (until this point, he was simply referred to as having a Bronze Mask)—when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he cannot remember "it" very well. The fight begins with Xord taunting "Monado Boy" with "That won't dent me! I'm not Metal Face!" After a fierce battle, Xord is not giving an inch. Suddenly, he is caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting a Mobile Artillery. Otharon manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save Otharon. Xord falls into the ether river and seemingly dies. Not quite dead As the team is leaving on the Freight Elevator, it stops halfway up the shaft. An enraged and critically damaged Xord appears! Shulk and the others fight Xord again for the last time. His heavily corroded armour lacks protection from the Monado, making him easier to take down. After the desperate struggle, a limping and very desperate Xord winds up one more attack towards Shulk. Before Xord can attack, however, Sharla shoots down Xord's limbs, with the Faced Mechon falling onto his back, near the edge of the still-immobile lift. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". He refuses Shulk's demands for more information. His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before Shulk can question him further, Xord restarts his engine, blasting off the edge and falling down into the shaft. The elevator continues up as he explodes. Mass-Produced Faces After this, Metal Face reappears and starts taunting the group. It seems the Faced Mechon are in Mass Production as there are now multiple Xords and are ready to fight. A mysterious winged creature (a Telethia), however, flies down, destroying several Mechon and sending Metal Face running, along with the remaining Mechon. Trivia * Xord is the only Face Mechon boss that never reveals his true Homs identity before his inevitable demise. However, there are a variety of factors that indicate it is Désirée’s father. ** After the final fight with Xord, if the party speaks to Désirée in Colony 9, she will mention that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago, and that his smithy was called Xord's Smithy. This implies that Désirée's father was captured at Sword Valley and turned into a faced Mechon just like Mumkhar, Fiora and Gadolt. This also explains as to why Xord wields a blacksmith hammer in combat. ** When speaking to a female Defence Force Soldier, during the daytime in Colony 9 Military District, she will mention that the Mechon with the huge hammer in Colony 6 resembles a hammer she has seen somewhere before. She further mentions that she saw it at a famous mechanic's workshop which is no longer there. She then recommends asking Désirée who might show it to you, but brings up how uncomfortable it must be to have people go through Désirée's deseased father's belongings. ** Xord’s Face Mechon body is the only Face Mechon to have been mass produced as you eventually encounter them as regular enemies. This may be a further reflection of Xord’s identity as his association to the plot is that of a Homs who is a minor non-playable character. Non-playable characters are infamous in video games for having character models be replicated: a parallel to Xord’s potential Homs identity as a minor non-playable character. * During the boss battle in the Ether Mines, Xord can summon an unlimited number of Mechon M67 and Mechon M55 to assist. In the second round on the lift, he is unable to summon them. In the second battle he can also be harmed by Monado and Monado Enchant. * His size and bulk, along with what is apparently a very ravenous appetite, combined with his ability to wield a blunt object (a hammer) is possibly a reference to mythological Giants or Ogres, who sometimes wielded clubs and often tried to eat humans. * Pre-release, Xord was sometimes referred to as "Brown Face" in Japanese. * Xord appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U under the name "Bronze Face". His trophy's description also seems to confirm that he is indeed Désirée's father by stating "his giant hammer recalls the old life of his Core Unit, Xord -- blacksmith." Quotes Gallery